Damatte Iru
by Ohisashi
Summary: " Trust me Kurosaki," In a matter of seconds, Ichigo found him on his lap with their lips only centimeters apart, " I am much more older than you think I am." ( Takes place after Winter War ) IchiHitsu Yaoi


**Title**: Damatte Iru

**Author**: Ohisashi

**Pairing**: Ichigo x Hitsugaya (IchiHitsu)

**Rating**: M-rated. No kiddos please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or the characters. All rights go to Tite Kubo and I will not make this story for profit.

**Author's Notes**: This is my second lemon so yeah... go figure. I do have a passion for IchiHitsu and there isn't enough Time Skip Hitsugaya and Ichigo stories so this baby came up!

I will not accept flames however if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon tea in content.

I accept structure criticism however.

Well, enjoy! :)

It has been a few months since the winter war and Soul Society is finally back on track. Buildings and walls are being constructed. New lieutenants are being recruited. And the captains have yet to still decide on their new Head Captain.

With this being said, the normalities of hollows and paperwork came along, as well as a certain same old lazy lieutenant.

Matsumoto quietly watched her captain work on the reports she refused to waste her time on, leaving Hitsugaya with his and hers to do. She had just previously awoken from her nap from a very annoyed captain yanking hard on her hair. Just because her appearance changed overtime, doesn't mean her personality will, much to Hitsugaya's disappointment. But that didn't mean he could fire his substitute captain. She is the only person he could interact and fight alongside well with and he valued that more than her lack of work, not saying this aloud of course.

Matsumoto had cut her hair after growing a bit tired of it being long and flowing against her back during fights. She still had on her pink scarf she treasured most. She is more mature now but still drinks, yes, and she still goes partying late at night yet, goes lighter though.

Hitsugaya had also changed over the past months. His hair is now slightly more laid back with fewer spikes. He also wore a green scarf around his neck for little warmth. He had the same scowl but it wasn't as stressed as before when Aizen was alive and hiding. Everyone around Soul Society have changed as well, even Ichigo and his friends down in the living world.

He sighed while pulling away from his desk after completing his stack in an hour. He was well aware of Matsumoto watching him every now and then. Though he didn't comment on her helping out instead staring like an idiot. Matsumoto sat up and stretched before getting on her feet and walking towards the door.

" Hey captain, I'm gonna head out with Renji and Ikkaku for a bit so don't stay up late 'kay?"

Hitsugaya glared at his lieutenant as she left and glanced at his desk that now contained Matsumoto's paperwork. He is used to her laziness and isn't so worked up about as he had been in the past knowing that he had to accept the fact that this is his daily hobby. The stoic captain poured himself some green tea and sat on the couch that Matsumoto had been previously laying on. He pulled a book from under the coffee table that he had been reading on his free time which is rare. So that explained why he wasn't halfway through the book yet. It was a while later that the captain had been sipping his tea and reading his book when a familiar large reitsu headed his way. He gave a small smile but continued his reading.

It's been a long time.

The door to his office slid open and closed and the figure walked in with a big smile.

" Hey Toushiro! Miss me?" Hitsugaya closed the book while mentally remembering it's page number and leaned back into the couch while still drinking the rest contents in his cup before placing it on the coffee table.

" Miss is hardly the word. Need I remind you my title, Kurosaki?" Ichigo ignored the last part the captain said and walked over, still wearing his big smile.

" You know. It's been quite a while since I've last seen you. Or... anyone in fact."

" Hmp. Some friend you are."

" Hey, I had my reasons. Anyways, what have you been up to?" Ichgio asked while making himself comfortable in the couch next Hitsugaya.

" The usual. Paperwork. Scolding Matsumoto."

" Haha right. Have you guys, you know, decided on the new head captain yet?" Hitsugaya shook his head while reminding himself to ask him how he found out about that.

" Not yet. We are still weighing our options."

" Oh okay."

" ... "

While Hitsugaya ignored the fact that it was now dead silent, Ichigo tried to find a way to make conversation again. He had a different reason for being here but he just wasn't quite ready to tell the captain yet.

" So. I see you have changed quite a lot. But you still are the same as always to me."

" Is that so?" Ichigo could of sworn he heard a bit of amusement in Hitsugaya's voice.

" Well it looks like it doesn't it?"

" How am I the same then?" Ichigo was taken back at the question before regaining his posture and rubbed the back of his head as he thought.

" Well. You still have green eyes." He pointed out pathetically. Hitsugaya almost smiled but kept a straight face.

" And?" Ichigo could now see this was a game, which is what got him startled but he decided to play along. He scooted slightly closer with a teasing grin.

" You have the same scowl."

" ..."

" Still as short as ever." Ichigo waited to receive a yell but was surprised when Hitsugaya smirked at the slight insult. Time to take a different turn.

" Where?"

Ichgio frowned in confusion. What did he mean by where? Had Hitsugaya heard him correctly? Sensing Ichigo's confusion, the white-haired captain scooted closer to the carrot-top, who flushed at the sudden contact of their legs. What was he doing? Hitsugaya then talked in a lower voice but made himself more clear.

" Where am I short?" Ichigo blinked and thought for a moment before gasping and his face instantly becoming red.

" N-now wait a minute-! I-I didn't mean-!" Smirking in victory, Hitsugaya leaned closer at the embarrassed substitute shinigami with a teasing glint in his eye. Ichigo had never seen this side of Toushiro before and he was curious of what happened.

" Then what do you mean?" Their heads were only a few inches apart and Ichigo was wondering what would happen if he were to close that gap.

" I-I meant a-as in height..." He stuttered while his field of vision was focused on the captain's pink, pale lips that looked utterly kissable.

" Hm. My height you say? I wonder how many inches that could be..." Ichigo swallowed thickly at the comment that was both innocent and arousing. A hand was lightly placed on the teen's thigh that was TOO close to his crotch.

" Y-You should know damn well what I mean."

" I'm afraid not Kurosaki. You'll have to explain a bit better." If that hand doesn't stop stroking his thigh...

Ichigo tried to think of an answer that did not sound perverted, which was all he had. Better yet, is the captain actually coming on to him? Why else would they be this close? And that hand is still rubbing against his leg...

Before his muddled mind could give another go at finding an appropriate answer, Hitsugaya stood up and picked up his cup, as if he wasn't just mildly molesting the teen earlier.

" I know what you mean. I'm not an idiot unlike some people." And that was the end of their game. While Hitsugaya went to clean his mug, Ichigo just sat there on the catch while blinking stupidly. Of course. It was just a game. Why would he think that Toushiro would have the slightest amount of interest after the way they both interact with each other. He thought... He liked the captain. His stubbornness, sarcastic self, everything. He thought all of those traits were funny and cute. But it was his confidence that kept him one step away from asking the prodigy out. The sound of Hitsugaya coming back into the shook him out of his thoughts.

And speaking of Toushiro, how did he know about... that? Sure he is the young genius of the Gotei 13, but he still was is kid to him. Did Matsumoto influence him into her perverted world or something?

As Hitsugaya sat back down with a neutral look, Ichigo turned to face him and asked him.

" You know Toushiro..."

" Hm?"

" I didn't think a kid like you knew about those kinds of things." Hitsugaya blinked before smirking. It looks like he'll have to take matters in his own hand now. That idiot just couldn't take the hint.

" Really?"

" Well, I mean, I know you are more older now but I didn't think you were old enough to understand... before."

" Trust me Kurosaki," In a matter of seconds, Ichigo found the captain on his lap with their lips only centimeters apart, " I am much more older than you think I am." And with that left being said, the gap was closed and two pairs of lips pressed against each other. This action caught Ichigo in surprise and he was frozen with shock. Toushiro is kissing him... Toushiro is kissing Ichigo Kurosaki. Did this really mean that he could possibly...

His arms slowly wrapped around the other's waist and he eagerly joined into the kiss. He tilted his head to kiss the other deeper as the grip on his shoulder loosened and wrapped around his neck. He let out his tongue and lightly licked the other's lips as an invitation to enter, in which Hitsugaya parted his lips willingly. The stoic captain gave a slight moan as the intruder explored the inside of his mouth and eventually licked his tongue.

Hitsugaya was well aware of Ichigo's crush on him. He noticed the way the other always looked him down almost hungrily and he couldn't help but always inwardly smirk. Ichigo was just too easy to read. Of course it took quite a while until he finally allowed himself to admit he also returned those feelings for the carrot-top. And being the one to value his pride, he didn't say or mention these feelings to the other, seeing as Ichigo would confess sooner or later.

Their tongues were soon playing with each other. Hitsugaya pulled away but their tongues were still entwined with saliva heavily coating them. The captain then pulled away completely as he and Ichigo caught their breaths from the heated activity. Ichigo was feeling as though he was soaring through heaven. Who knew the kid could kiss like that?

" T-Toushiro..." Hitsugaya got off the other's lap and beckoned Ichigo to follow him while wearing a sexy smirk. This action had went straight to the teen's groin as he eagerly followed the captain to his bedroom. Knowing where this was going, Ichigo removed Zangetzu from his back and leaned it against the wall next to the door. Hitsugaya did the same, letting his zanpakto lean against the larger sword and removed his captain's haori. The red head held the other's waist and leant down to kiss those irresistible petals again. Somehow, their clothes were thrown carelessly on the ground in mere seconds and the two shinigamis were now in a hot make-out session on the bed.

The ice-wielder moaned again as Ichigo sucked his tongue lightly before releasing it. This time, Ichigo pulled away and slowly and lightly kissed his cheek, then jaw bone and lower until he loosened the scarf to get access to his neck. Earlier, when Hitsugaya was about to untie his scarf and throw it down with the rest of his clothes, Ichigo had told him to keep it on for later. He had gave a confused look but complied until finally it him. Ichigo must've wanted to tie him up against the bed or something. At least, that is what his thoughts were on.

He shuddered when the teen blew hot breath against his neck before giving a long lick on the smooth skin. Ichigo sucked whole-heartedly on the crook of the other's neck and bit lightly to earn him a breathless moan.

" Kurosaki..." The said teen looked up and yelped when their positions were flipped and Hitsugaya immediately crawled back and rested between his legs.

" Wh-what are you doing Toushi- Ngh!" Ichigo threw his head back with a muffled groan when the tip of his cock was engulfed in a hot and wet cavern. Hitsugaya swirled his tongue around the head and the slit before deep-throated the teen. He heard another groan and held the hips down to keep from choking as Ichigo slipped his hand in his white tuft. He pulled up and sucked extra hard before bobbing back down while looking up at the reactions he received. Ichigo looked back into those teasing orbs and clenched his teeth at the arousing scene before him.

He gave a throaty moan as the captain bobbed his head on his engorged member with a hard suck every so often. He tried to thrust up to receive more pleasure but the young captain's grip was surely strong as hell. He could only make pleasured sounds and watch the other suck him.

" God... Tou- ah- shiro...f-fuck..."

Hitsugaya then hummed, the vibration causing another wondrous sensation for the carrot-top. A sudden feeling of his climax neared and Ichigo began controlling Hitsugaya's movements. Hitsugaya released his grip to allow Ichigo to practically fuck his mouth. The thrusting was now quickened alongside with the substiute's moaning.

" Shit T-Toushiro... I'm- uhn- coming!" The prodigy could only hum and after a few more thrusts, his mouth was overloaded with cum that he was forced to swallow if he didn't want to choke.

As Ichigo came down from his high, Hitsugaya sat up while wiping the corner of his mouth after swallowing the bitter contents unwillingly. He gave a small smirk as Kurosaki was still quite out of it and grinded against the other's sensitive member and caught his attention now.

" I hope you're not too worn out. We were only just getting started." The red head's eyes turned into slits at the comment and flipped their positions within a glance. His eyes roamed over and studied the body he was about to take.

Toushiro had a flawless lightly tanned skin that was a soft as it looked. While Ichigo has a muscular figure, Toushiro had a slender figure. He has barely defined abs, probably because he doesn't have to swing a big ass sword all the time, and a small curve. Ichigo had never known such a gorgeous body could be hidden behind that uniform.

" Are you going to keep staring or are you going to take me?" This brought him out of his senses and he was suddenly tossed a bottle of lube.

" I didn't think you'd have something like this."

" ... Never mind that." Ichigo popped open the cap and poured a generous amount onto his fingertips while glancing occasionally at the shinigami under him. It didn't seem to scare Toushiro one bit that he was about to have his innocence taken away but it was probably better this way. The teen was too horny to start the comforting and reassuring crap. Another reason why he loved Toushiro so much.

" Spread your legs...wider." Once Hitsugaya did as he was told with a slight blush, Ichigo leaned forward while gently pressing the tip of his finger against the winking entrance. Then, he slowly pushed into the ring of muscles while looking up. No reactions from the other yet. Taking this as a sign to continue, he dipped the bottle on his middle finger before thrusting it in along a tad bit faster. Hitsugaya gave only a wince but did not comment. He felt the fingers move in and out while stretching him. It felt too awkward having something in 'there' but this wasn't his first time since he practiced quite a bit. He knew he would quickly get over it though. According to the book.

Ichigo coated his ring finger and thrusted it in one go, earning a small moan. It was only a dull ache when those three fingers thrusted and stretch his anus. Just how big is Kurosaki going to be anyways? He twitched and moaned aloud when a sweet sensation suddenly hit him.

" Wh-what... What was that?" Ichigo couldn't help but give a small smile and hit the spot again to enjoy the startled yell again.

" Something that'll have you screaming later on." He whispered seductively in the captain's ear, who shuddered at the very arousing ideal.

The substitute shinigami pulled all three fingers out while hearing a barely heard whimper from the loss of them, but he had something better to fill that hole. Hitsugaya lustfully watched as Ichigo coated his large member plenty of times before closing and tossing the bottle... somewhere. The red head spread the lithe legs once more and rubbed his tip against the quivering entrance. That fucking tease-

" Ah!" Ichigo forced himself in quickly to the hilt and waited for the startled captain to adjust to his size, wanting to let the other hurry and get over it.

Hitsugaya panted while trying to focus on anything but the pain. Jeez, he didn't have to be that rough! After a few minutes passed, he looked Ichigo in the eye, who took that as a silent confirmation and began his slow and long thrusts. It was torture for him but he wanted Hitsugaya to be comfortable and pleasures as well. But this act of kindness is something the captain didn't want.

" You're going...too slow." He stated. Despite the fact that most people have gentle sex on their first time, he wanted it rough. Maybe that is because the slow pace is driving him crazy. Ichigo happily agreed to this and gradually sped up the pace. Hitsugaya shuddered and pulled the other closer while trying to not to concentrate the pain. Both feelings soon subsided into full on pleasure. He gave small hesitant sounds as the tempo sped up but he wanted to feel what he felt before when he was being prepared. Just like Kurosaki had said, it would be something that would have him screaming. And he wanted to take on that challenge.

Ichigo noticed this and began searching for the spot again. He was about to pull back again when the one beneath him made a sound that had him groan as well. Looks like he hit it. Now focusing on that spot only, he shortened his movements.

Finally getting what he wanted, Hitsugaya moaned within every hit and spread his legs wider. Fuck, this felt better than just his fingers. WAY better.

His sounds became louder as it seemed that the thrusts became more forceful.

Ichigo gave slight moans when the ring of muscles constricted around him repetitively. The feeling of his member easily sliding in and out of the body was already too much for the teen. His hands reached and grabbed for the other's and leaned down for a kiss, this one being softer. Ichigo never ceased his thrusting as he forced his tongue into the captain's hot mouth and explored inside. This is how he always wanted to be with Toushiro. This close. Their bare and wet bodies to pressed together on the rocking bed.

Hitsugaya felt completely constricted but didn't mind this at all. He arched his lithe body against Ichigo's while wrapping his legs around the other's torso when he felt himself nearing. He didn't want the wonderous feeling to end but his thought was interrupted by a hand roughly grabbing his neglected member, causing him to emit a yell.

The over stimulation was soon too much for the captain and came hard all over the red-head's hand and his stomach.

Ichigo grunted when the entrance soon became unbearably tight and gave one last harsh thrust before spilling his seeds into the slick passage.

" Ah... f-fuck Toushiro..." He breathed while riding out his orgasm. The said captain just made a sort of noise while his eyes drooped, apparently still in Euphoria.

It was moments later after their hard-breathing when Ichigo reluctantly pulled out slowly and fell next to the already sleeping captain. With a smile, he pressed his lips against the other's moist forehead and held the small body against him.

His wish had came true.

...

" Captain, I'm back!" Matsumoto skipped back into the office with a bottle of sake in her hand. She was surprised to see him gone with her paperwork yet to be done. The woman opened the bedroom door and almost gasped loudly when she found Ichigo sleeping in her captain's bed. Naked too!

" Ichigo? Ichigo?" The said teen woke up with a groan and blinked when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

" Wh-what? What is it? What time is it?" Ichigo sleepily muttered while lifting his arm from a body to rub his eyes... wait... He snapped his eyes open and looked down to see a naked Toushiro laying next to him just as nude as he was.

" Ichigo, why are you in captain's bed? And have you seen him by the way?" The loud voice soon woke up the captain and Ichigo's face flushed when Matsumoto's eyes widened as the other sat up while rubbing his eyes.

" C-captain...?" Hitsugaya blinked and finally, once his vision was cleared he turned his head to see Ichigo next to him and almost freaked. Until he realized what happened earlier and immediately blushed and turned to look away until he saw Matsumoto and his face turned dark crimson.

Oh no.

" Hyaaaa! Captain! Y-you and Ichigo...naked...! * gasp * You guys fu-"

" That's enough!" He yelled before his lieutenant could say the rest of the word. Matsumoto blushed and apologized repeatedly before making a mad dash out the room while covering her nose.

Ichigo gave a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his head as Hitsugaya got out of the bed with an embarrassed scowl.

" Er Toushiro... Do you think she'll keep quiet about this?"

" Only when she's sober. Dammit. Get dressed." Ichigo followed the order and followed the captain out the room.

" Hey uh... do you actually... well after earlier-" His question was suddenly cut off when lips connected to his lightly before they pulled away.

" Figure it out yourself Kurosaki." Hitsugaya only said and went to finish up on the paperwork, oblivious to Ichigo's big smile, before giving a small smile of his own.

Well, him and Kurosaki are official.

And Matsumoto will keep quiet about it.


End file.
